


Recovery

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Applied Sex, Hunting, Kissing, M/M, male kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean finds his Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

One month ago the angels fell from heaven and had caused havoc. They had and are having a hard time fitting in. The Winchesters were trying extremely hard to keep the angel peaceful and round them up, while not having them kill each other and the innocents that would be caught in the cross fire.

Still, after that one month, those thirty days, they had yet to find their best friend, the angel, Castiel. He was sent to earth minutes before the angels fell. Castiel, or as his friends called him Cas, was the one angel that had always tried his best to keep the Winchester boys safe, or at least alive.

Dean Winchester was on a hunting trip, while Sam was checking up on Kevin. Dean was chasing a windigo, a human who used to be a cannibal and after some time was turned into a flesh eating monster who often lived in caves in the forest. You could only kill them by burning the suckers alive.

As he was running after the windigo he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He kept running thinking his imagination was playing him again. But then he heard it again, he stopped. He turned around and saw the one person he wanted, the one who he dreamed about at night, Castiel. He ran and hugged Cas.

"I don't get it, why are you hugging me?" Cas asked. Dean laughed in disbelief and pulled away. As he pulled away, he found himself with an awkward temptation to kiss Castiel's pink lips. He started leaning in toward Cas without wanting to. Cas was leaning in too. Their lips touched. It was innocent and awkward at first. Dean enjoyed it and wanting more. He warped his arms around Cas' neck and tangled his hands in Castiel's longer then usual hair and pulled them into a deeper and more sexual kiss.

They heard a branch snap and pulled apart. Dean pulled out his flair gun and shot in the direction of the sound. He heard the shriek of the windigo as it slowly burned to its death.

Cas stared at Dean and after a few awkward seconds said, "Can we kiss some more?" Dean rolled his eyes and responded with a passionate kiss.

2 hours later

"Well, that was fun" Dean said. He didn't hear a response, so he turned over and saw Cas asleep under dean's jacket and gave a cute little smile. He kissed Cas on the forehead and held him in his arms, as Dean, himself, fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
